Seiryuu’s Return
by BlueMoonlightSunset
Summary: Two mysterious people came to take the happy hungry bunch with them to a certain village. That village was attacked and was used for work and materials. One particular person, was the only one that could save the village. He is the one with, the Blue Dragon’s power.
1. The Nightmare

**Chapter 1:**

 **The Nightmare**

There was a person, standing at the end of the cave. He looked exactly like before. When he used to be alive.

"Ao?..."

The person turned around and looked at him. His expression changed when he finally saw _him_. He smiled. _Ao_ smiled. Sinha couldn't help but feel happy, but, he himself didn't smile at all.

"What's wrong Seiryuu?"

Sinha stood there, startled from hearing his voice again.

"...How come...you're here...I saw you...dead."

Sinha quietly answered. Just by saying it, he shuddered by the memory.

"This is just a dream. I'm communicating with you like this.It's the only way." Ao said. Sinha was shocked. How could Ao do such things? He thought that he hated him.

"Come here"

"...what?"Sinha Answered

"Come here. I can't see you that well in the dark.I don't have the blue dragon's power." Ao yawned.

Sinha suddenly felt scared. What if Ao made fun of how he looked? Did he look the same like a child? Is he _too_ shy? He kept thinking about all of that, until he finally walked over to Ao and stood in front of him. He was waiting for a lecture, but, all he saw, was Ao with a shocked expression.

"Is it really you?" Ao quietly asked. He couldn't believe what he saw. The boy standing in front of him, was the boy that he once took care of, years ago. He noticed that Sinha was wearing a mask with a big white piece attached to it. He also was wearing a blue shirt with a black cloak on top with fur. He also wore two different necklaces. He looked...mature. He ...doesn't look like a little boy anymore.

"You've grown so much Seiryuu." He said.

He gently grabbed Sinha's hand and put it against his own hand. He was shocked at how his hand was the same size as Sinha's. When Sinha was just a child, his whole hand only fit one of Ao's fingers. He wanted to cry. He saw that Sinha has also grown a lot taller. He was only a few inches shorter than Ao.

"...how old are you now Seiryuu?" He asked.

"...I'm eighteen now..." Sinha quietly answered.

Eighteen. Seiryuu is eighteen. He's a young adult now. No longer little boy.

"What were you doing for the last fourteen years?"

He saw that Sinha flinched.

"Seiryuu?"

"I'm so...sorry Ao...I used my...powers..."

He used his powers. Why?

"Why?"

"There were...many soldiers surrounding...the village...ever since I used my powers...we had to...relocate to the mountains..."

Ao stood there, looking at Sinha. Sinha thought that he was going to get yelled at, but instead...Ao hugged him.

"Ever since I left, I was able to watch over one person... I chose you Seiryuu. I saw everything that the villagers did to you. Those damn brats. Leaving you in a cave to starve and die." He said.

"Seiryuu. Take off your mask."

Sinha flinched a Little again. He didn't want to hurt Ao, but, he listened anyway and took off his mask. His eyes were remained closed.

"Open your eyes" Ao said to him.

Sinha hesitated, but slowly opened his eyes.

"Even though the last generations had the same eyes. They only fit you." Ao said. He carefully inspected the golden orbs and the blood red markings.

Then, all of a sudden, the world went black. Sinha then saw, a bloody war in front of him. Corpses were on the ground and there was blood everywhere. He tried to look for his friends, but what he saw, made him nauseous. The people dead on the ground...was all of his friends.

Sinha woke up with a jolt. He was breathing heavily and was sweating a little. Ao, the squirrel raced over and jumped on Sinha's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. He gently petted Ao with one of his fingers, but he was still scarred from the nightmare. He couldn't get rid of the image of his friends laying dead on the ground. He was going to go for a little walk, but he remembered that he was on watch. The others woke up a little later.

"Zeno feels refreshed and energetic now!"hollored Zeno.

"Sure, you feel like that. I feel like I never gotten a proper beauty sleep in months" confessed Jae-Ha.

Kija then walked over to Sinha.

"Good morning Sinha, did you sleep well?"

"...yes..."Sinha quietly Answered.

"Ok, but Sinha, are you feeling well? I sense that your light is a little...I don't know...Dull?

Sinha was still a little shaken up, but he acted like he usually always acts.

"Yes...I'm fine.."

"Alright then, if you say so" Kija said. He platted Sinha on the shoulder and left. Sinha finally felt like he was going to get peace and quiet, until Zeno raced over and ripped his mask off. Immediately, Sinha covered his eyes.

"Zeno thinks Seiryuu is sick! Zeno wants to see!"

Zeno quickly took Sinha's hands off his face, which led him to close his eyes. While Sinha was closing his eyes, Zeno quickly inspected him. He saw that Sinha was ok, so he handed the mask back to him.

"Zeno is sorry for his sudden actions" Zeno said in a pitiful way.

Sinha put his mask on and replied,"It's ok..."

Zeno then hugged Sinha and left to go get firewood.

"Sinha, do you see anything?" Jae-Ha suddenly Asked. Sinha got startled for a second. How could he not notice Jae-Ha nearby? Anyway, he looked around and noticed people coming their way. They were riding horses, and they had swords on there backs.

"Yes...there are people coming this way...they are armed...with swords.." He quietly said.

"Alright, thanks Sinha. Well, we can fight them together. You and me Sinha." Jae-Ha said as he patted Sinha's back. Sinha just stood there quietly.

After a few moments, they heard horses galloping towards the camp. Sinha was still on the other side, but Jae-Ha was still there, waiting for the people to arrive. " _Can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I beat them up"_ Jae-Ha thought.

Finally, the men arrived. What Jae-Ha saw, was shocking. The people weren't going to attack them. They were panicking instead. Hak and Yona ran over and tried to calm them down.

"What's going on?" Yona Shouted.

"I don't know!" Shouted Jae-Ha. He tried to calm down the horses. "Excuse me" He asked a man."Sir, what's the matter?"

The man then replied,"Our village was attacked! B-by the earth tribe!"

Then the other man said, "They chained everyone up! They're trying to kill all the children, and they're making the women work all day! Please! We need help! Our leader is no longer here to protect us."

Yona then paused."who was your leader?" She asked kindly. The men then looked at each other."He...was one of the four dragons. Wait," The man looked at Yona. "He left with you."

Yona then felt shocked."w-with me?"

"So, you're saying that one of the dragons, used to be the leader of your village?" Hak Asked.

"...yes...the boy is still young. He... _we_ made sure he never left. We left him...like a caged animal...he's dangerous to us all, but he knew how to protect our village."

"So, who is it?" Yona Asked.

"Who do you need?" She then added.

The men then said at the same time, "We need the Seiryuu."

 **Sorry if this was weird. I'm still getting used to writing fanfics and all that stuff. :p**


	2. Is It Really You?

**Chapter 2:**

 **Is It Really You?**

"S-Seiryuu? Are you sure it's him?" Yona stammered.

"Yes...it's... _him_ " said one of the men.

"So, you're saying, _you guys_ , came from Seiryuu village?" Yona Asked

"Yes..." Answered the other man.

"Oh,um...should I bring him over?" Yona Asked.

Both men were starting to tense up.

"Y-yes" one of them answered.

Yona got up and went to get Sinha. While the men were waiting, Hak Asked them a question.

"Why is the village so afraid of Sinha? There's no point in it."

"There is a big point. We never liked the Seiryuu. We let him stay since he's the only one that protects the village, but since he's no longer with us, we got taken over by the Earth tribe." The other man said.

 _"You guys deserved it"_ Hak thought in his head.

A couple moments later, Yona arrived with Sinha.

Both men startled to tremble.

"S-Seiryuu...w-we need y-your h-h-help.." one of the men stammered.

Hak And Yona thought that Sinha wouldn't answer, but he did. He replied quietly and gently, "What do I...need to help you...with?"

Both men started shaking even more.

"T-t-the village was taken over b-by the Earth t-tribe."

Sinha stood there, shocked.

"We'll go help. All of us." Yona said, breaking the silence.

"T-thank you so much!" Both men stammered.

"W-we'll meet you there,"one of them said.

The men got onto their horses and headed off to the village.

Yona looked at Sinha.

"Sinha, you'll have to wear a cloak. If someone finds out it's actually you, things will go bad.If the leader of the Earth tribe finds out it's you, the situation will get worse." Yona quickly stated.

Sinha nodded and went to go get a cloak.

Once everyone packed everything, they headed towards Seiryuu village.

"I can't believe I'm going to see Sinha's village. I bet it's better than Kija's" Jae-Ha laughed.

"...not even close to mine Jae-Ha...it's...terrible" Kija sadly stated. Jae-Ha remained there shocked. "Then, how is Sinha so quiet? Someone must've taught him."Jae-Ha quietly said.

"It's not like that Jae-Ha..."Kija quietly replied.

Both men remained silent for the rest of the trip.

 _Will Sinha be ok once he sees the village?_ Kija quietly thought as he walked silently.

 **Sorry if the chapter is too short.**

 **I'll try and do a longer one next time.**


End file.
